


Everything that is . . .

by hauntedlittledoll



Series: Shadow Effects [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Random Literary References for the Win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/hauntedlittledoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missions never do seem to go smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything that is . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "American Gods" by Neil Gaiman.
> 
> Written for anonymous prompt: "Colin as Abuse lurks in the shadows Damian creates while Damian uses his ability to mimic voices (see Batman and Son) to mi[m]ic his father’s voice. They team up like this to mess with criminals who think Batman is there and talking to them. Mini-badass metas."

“I am disappointed in you, Harley.”

The lady in question wilted.  Colin sympathized; he was hard-pressed not to flinch himself at the gravelly tones of the first Batman in his ear.

“This bid for my attention is woefully lacking.”

Colin tried to subtly elbow Damian in the gut.  It was _mean_ to target Harley-Quinn’s flagging self-esteem when she and the Joker were on the outs.  Then again, Colin didn’t like to fight girls if he didn’t have to, so psychological warfare would have to do.

Still, the Batman didn’t toss around words like “woefully” the way that Damian did.

“What would Ivy think?” Damian continued, tightening his choke-hold around Colin’s neck in retaliation.

A half-sniffle gave way to a sob.  “I oughta be so ashamed,” Harley wailed, burying her face in her hands.

Colin took a step backward, and Damian hastily recanted.  “Fortunately, no one was hurt and as you never made it inside the shop, I shall be lenient this time.  There is no need to involve Dr. Isley or the police.”

“Really, Batsy?” Harley-Quinn whispered through her fingertips, staring up at the hulking form shrouded by shadow with piercing eyes.

The habitual “tt” gave them away, but Colin was pretty sure that the villainess had suspected them from the beginning.  Dr. Quinzel had once been a highly respected psychologist.

Psychological warfare was just what Harley-Quinn did.

She giggled as she launched herself upright and into the shadows after them, singing out “Baby Bat, is that you?”

Damian cursed as Colin dodged the attack, dropping the small assassin in order to block the follow-up kick aimed at the side of his head and stumbling out of the shadows in the process.

“And you brought a friend!” the woman cheered, as she continued to attack the notable bulk of Colin’s alterego.  “I’m so proud of you, kiddo!”

Robin dove out of the shadows, tackling Harley around the waist and sending them both rolling across the rooftop.  Colin wearily pursued the pair of more acrobatic fighters; Damian’s plan never held up quite long enough to avoid the fighting.

The next time both Batmen took a weeklong intergalactic mission _they were going to take Colin with them._ Or else.


End file.
